


Cupcakes at dawn

by weekendgothgirl



Series: Micromarvel [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Love, M/M, Natasha totally called it from the start, Reveal, Steve fights dirty, but bucky doesn't mind, cupcake fight, love day, micromarvel, wrestling boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: It all starts with a fight over the last cupcake, and ends with the team realizing just what Bucky and Steve mean to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opposablethumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/gifts).



> A huge shout out to the people who listened to me during the fics inception, and helped steer me right <3
> 
> Inspired by this post: https://micromarvel.tumblr.com/post/157103907214/captaincentenarian-drop-it-i-kind-of-imagine

A crash reverberates through the bedroom, and Thor calls Mjölnir before dashing from his room. He stops short of crashing into the mass of Tony, Clint and Sam huddled to his door as another crash occurs.

"What is that mighty quake? It sounds as though a Fluglebeest is rampaging above."

Thor watches as Tony's mouth opens. However instead of talking, he rapidly closes it again as Natasha walks through her door, seconds later followed by Bruce. Thor exchanges a knowing gaze with Tony before another crash happens. As one they run towards the sound and halt, staring at the scene. Surrounded by thrown chairs, a tipped table and miscellaneous carnage, Steve and Bucky are grunting and wrestling on the floor. Carefully balanced on top of the kitchen worktop, untouched by the rest of the damage, are the last of the cupcakes Thor baked yesterday.

Stepping forward Thor raises his hands, "friends, stop. I will make more, there is no need to fight."

Bucky looks up from beneath his hair as he chokes Steve and shakes his head. "Not the point. It's the principal, this punk isn't having the last cupcake."

Assisted by the distraction, Steve slips from Bucky’s grip, and pins him to the floor before looking up at the dumbfounded team. "Besides, we've been doing this since we were kids, whether it was for the last slice of ma’s pie or the last of ma Barnes cookies." Both of them smile warmly, lost in memories and Thor finds himself smiling with them, however, Bucky recovers first and takes advantage of the moment to well and truly pin Steve and grab the cupcake, holding it aloft in victory; metal arm glittering in the early morning light. It is a pose he has seen many times on the field of victory and somehow this has the same feeling to it.

"Jerk," Steve mutters with a fond smile, from where he's pinned. 

Thor watches Bucky scoop icing onto his finger and suck it clean before speaking. "Fair and square, Stevie. You were just too slow." Carefully Bucky gets off him before reaching out to help Steve up and clap him on the shoulder with a grin.

Tony raises an eyebrow as he speaks. "It's a good thing you're both super soldiered up-" He pauses as he eyes them up, "wait, how did you wrestle with Steve before?"

Sighing, Steve unsuccessfully swipes for Bucky's prize. “I was a wriggler with sharp elbows and a willingness to fight dirty.” 

Bucky snorts, "punk always went for the soft spots." Steve grins as he elbows Bucky in the ribs before leaning over to kiss him gently. Blinking, Thor takes a moment before grinning back, glad his friends finally have one another. He listens to Natasha demand her money from Clint and Tony as he walks forward to congratulate them and bless their relationship.


End file.
